6what if? a sequel to spirited away? you betcha
by Scarlet Sunsets
Summary: READ OFFICIAL VERSION- GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON VERSION WITH OFF IN FRONT OF IT...


**Hello again! So I've been thinking about the future of my story and some of the stories I've been reading… I've seen Yubaba, Chihiro's parents, and outside, made-up characters turn into the antagonist. I love reading about them and all, but I've decided to make a very familiar character turn bad. I hope you like this suspense I'm putting you in! Also, the ratings may gradually go from 'K' and 'K+' to T. I don't think I'll have any 'M' rated chapters, but you never know. Again, thanks for the reviews; they really give me motivation to write more. And, once again, I don't own Spirited Away- only **_**my**_** characters and **_**my**_** plotline…**

**So, some upcoming events in the next few chapters: A familiar character suddenly turning bad, some rough news from Haku, a painful decision, and, well, some childhood memories…**

**Sorry, but P.S. I'm not really good at writing good fluff. I'm hoping it'll get better, but for now, just deal with it. This is my first fanfic, so… I'm done.**

Chihiro waited anxiously for her parents to return home. She was a little nervous about presenting Haku to them on such short notice, but they were pretty lenient. For the next few hours, Chihiro told Haku all about the human world- clothing, cooking, electronics, politics, economics, pop-culture, music… Everything she could think of and he wanted to know. However, when the clock struck 8 o'clock, she began getting a little worried. She continuously looked out the window, hoping to see headlights.

"You look concerned," Haku said in a calm voice as they sat on the family's couch.

"Yeah, I am. My parents aren't home yet. They work late, but never _this_ late..." Chihiro replied in a confused voice.

"Maybe they left a note somewhere that you didn't look," Haku suggested, shrugging.

"Yeah, maybe they did. Help me look for one, will you please?"

"Of course."

Chihiro searched all over the house for some note or message informing Chihiro of their unexcused absence.

"Chihiro, I found something!" Chihiro heard Haku yell from her parents' room. She darted up the stairs, two at a time, and ran to the room. There was a note on the door:

_Chihiro,_

_We are sorry for the inconvenience of this, but we had to leave for Tokyo right away. We were called in for a big murder case of a small girl. We don't know all the details, but we will be gone a few weeks. I have contacted Yuki's family, and they agreed to have you with them while we are gone. They are expecting you tonight. Stay safe and behave yourself. Don't blow up the house._

_We love you,_

_Mum and Dad_

She handed the letter to Haku, who scanned it. He then looked at Chihiro and said,

"What do they work as?"

"My parents are lawyers," Chihiro replied, "and that's why we moved here in the first place. There weren't enough cases happening in our old town, so we moved here, where there's a denser population."

"Right," Haku replied.

There was a pause before Haku said in an almost teary voice,

"Chihiro?"

"Hmm?" she replied worriedly, looking at Haku. He looked a bit crestfallen as he replied,

"We need to talk."

Chihiro called Yuki and told her that she was coming in a few hours. Yuki wanted to talk after that, but Chihiro insisted that she had to tend to important business before she came. Reluctantly, she agreed, and Chihiro could talk in peace with Haku. He made a fire in the fireplace (it was late fall, and was nights were getting quite chilly), and Chihiro made some hot chocolate. They sat on the sofa and shared a big, warm blanket.

"What did you want to talk to me about? Is it bad? You looked really worried," Chihiro started after a few minutes of silence. Haku took a sip of hot chocolate (which Chihiro learned he thoroughly enjoyed) and said,

"You could call it bad news. More for me than for you, but you're the reason it's bad, so…"

"Elaborate," Chihiro said, cocking her head a little.

"Well, I guess I have two stories to tell. How I got here has to do with a compromise I had made with Yubaba a couple of years back. You see, it took a few years to get Yubaba to change her mind about letting me leave. I wanted to visit the Human World, because I wanted to know how you live. She called me weak and a disgrace to the Spirit World. But she then thought and figured that I'd die in the Human World anyway, so she finally gave in. So, I went to Zeniba for help, since she is the only other Spirit powerful enough to get me there and actually help me survive."

"Wow that was really nice of her!" Chihiro piped in. Haku smiled weakly and continued.

"Zeniba willingly helped me, but she didn't believe my excuse. She thought there was another reason."

"_Was_ there a different reason?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"Of course, Chihiro," Haku replied, smiling and taking another drink of hot chocolate.

"Then what was it?" Chihiro asked, looking at Haku. He smiled and flicked her nose.

"Silly girl," he said, smiling, "To find you, of course."

"Ohhh… Hehe, I knew that!" Chihiro said, smiling.

"Oh really? And I'm a fluffy bunny, _anyway_"- he said 'anyway' louder, just to cut off Chihiro, who had her mouth open so say something.

"As I was saying, I told Zeniba my real excuse, and she agreed to help me. Under one condition, though. This is where the bad news comes in…" Haku said darkly.

_Uh-oh… _Chihiro thought as Haku took a deep breath. He then explained;

"I am only allowed to come back to the Human World one more time. Zeniba is worried that if I came back here too much, that I'd be influenced by your culture. And another thing…if you come back with me, you can never go back to the Human World. We both have to make life-long commitments…"

(Cue Joe Hisaishi's "The Sixth Station." I believe that this song fits the moment)

There was a lot going through Chihiro's mind after all of that.

_He came back for you…_

_Yes, but you heard the consequences. You must think long and hard about your decision…_

_I know, Nagging Pessimistic Voice… I just… we're in this situation because of me._

_You may just call me Naggy… and yes, he came back for you. Chihiro, you must think. Is your love for him greater than your love for your family? Your friends? Your life?_

_But, I loved the Bathhouse. Truly, I did. I loved Lin and Kamajii and Bôh and No-Face and Zeniba… Even Yubaba! Kinda… _

_And Haku?_

_Well, yes. But I have to choose! And Yuki is expecting me! I can't just leave Haku in the dirt!_

_He will wait his entire life if he has to. He will wait for you, and he will always be there._

_Really? And wait, aren't you suppose to say the negative things. I thought you were Pessimistic?_

_I am. I can also be realistic…Chihiro, you have time to think. Do not rush this. This is a life-changing decision. Once you go down one path, you can never go back…_

Chihiro put her head between her knees and sighed sadly.

"Chihiro, what's wrong?" Haku asked, putting an arm around her. Chihiro leaned into Haku a little as she said,

"This is all so quick- I don't know what to say. This is such a big decision; I don't want to make the wrong move. No matter what I chose, I'll be leaving a part of my life behind. If I stay with you, I'll be leaving behind my family and friends and human life. But if I stay with them, I'll leave the Bathhouse and Lin and Zeniba and…" Chihiro hiccupped,

"I'll be leaving you."

Haku smiled weakly. "Dear Chihiro," he said, "You may leave them behind, but you will never forget them. Like Zeniba said, 'once you meet someone, you never really forget them.'"

"It may take me a few days to decide, Haku."

"Take all the time you need, Little One. I'm in no rush to get back anyway."

Chihiro smiled for the first time in quite a few minutes.

"How did you get here anyway? Did you walk? Or did you fly?" Chihiro asked.

"During the day, I walked the streets. I managed to 'borrow' enough money from Yubaba to buy some human clothes."

"You little thief, Haku. I thought you had learned your lesson with Zeniba," Chihiro interrupted, winking at her friend.

Haku blushed.

"Oh, I learned my lesson, alright. That golden seal practically had my grave on it. Never mess with Zeniba," he mumbled, covering his face with the blanket.

"And what about that witch Yubaba?"

"Do you _really_ think that anyone gives a damn about what she says?"

Chihiro chuckled, and said, "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," Haku sighed, leaning back and looking smug.

"In your dreams," Chihiro mumbled, drinking some hot chocolate.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Haku said, leaning in towards her face.

"Nothing, oh nothing," Chihiro replied sweetly as the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said as Haku rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey Chi! Sorry I'm calling, I'm just asking how long you're staying for," Yuki replied.

"Oh, my mom said about five-eeeep!" Chihiro ended as Haku kissed her neck.

_Haku!_ She mouthed. Haku smiled.

"Sorry about that, saw a spider. A really _big_ spider," she added, for Haku rolled his eyes at her excuse.

Their conversation continued on for a few more minutes until she said, "Yuki, I gotta go for now. We'll talk when I get there, okay? Alright. Love ya, Yuki! Bye–bye…"

When Chihiro put the phone down, she punched Haku's arm playfully.

"Why would you do something like that while I'm on the phone?"

"You liked it."

"Whatever Haku."

"Alright, I win. I know I gave you a lot of information at once- I wanted you to have plenty of time to think about this," he replied in his now serious voice.

"Thank you Haku," Chihiro replied in a whisper. She returned Haku's actions by placing a light kiss on his cheek.


End file.
